Ash Ketchum Harem Master
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Patron requested continuation of the oneshot Pokemon Fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, yes indeed the patron who requested the oneshot Pokemon Fun also had the oneshot continued on into its own story. Won't be massively long, only 7 chapters in total it's looking like, but here's to hoping their 7 good chapters ^^ warning: this story will be skewed a bit bisexual, particularly here in the first chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

Ash had brought Misty and Anabel to Vermillion.

They wouldn't be staying long, just until they could get a boat to take them to the Hoenn region. Having found in his two new lovers that special something he'd been longing for without even realizing it, Ash intended to find more of it in his other old friends, the people he had loved being with during his adventure.

Contrary to his initial worry, the two of them were actually quite alright with this; so long as Ash promised them that he wouldn't start liking any one of them more than the others. If he wanted to love a bunch of people, he had to actually.. Well, love them all, not just act like he was.

He promised them both that he would, and they got a room at a luxury hotel in Vermillion to await their ship; ah the things you can buy when you're the region's champion. While Ash was out of the room looking into said boat ride, Misty and Anabel waiting up in the room, enjoying food and drinks that Ash had had sent up for them.

They talked to each other about what they might end up doing on this new little adventure with Ash, which ended up skewing into talking about what they could be doing right that very moment with each other.

The two decided to warm each other up for the inevitable fun they would no doubt be having when Ash returned, but in truth, the fact of the matter was that they had begun to grow as attracted to each other as to Ash, and just wanted to have a little fun. Their clothes were tossed aside carelessly, the two toying with each other lustfully.

Anabel had Misty pinned beneath her, fingers pumping aggressively between her legs when the door opened.

The two would not have been surprised in the slightest to find Ash having brought someone up to have a little fun with them. Hell, they wouldn't have even been surprised if this someone was someone they knew.

They were somewhat thrown though when they saw that the person Ash was locked at the lips with, and who's ass he was aggressively groping as they reached the room, was male.

This… they had not been expecting, hot though the scene was.

* * *

Ash had been down purchasing the tickets for their trip to the Hoenn region when he had come across Richie, who in fact had been headed in round about the same direction.

The two were so excited to see each other after so long that they ended up having lunch together to catch up; hence Ash's taking so long to get back to Misty and Anabel.

The two discussed what they'd been up to lately; though Richie already knew of Ash's League victory, having watched it live. He wa surprised to hear about Ash having a lover, and even more surprised to find he had two.

Ash felt no reason to be shy or coy about it, explaining to Richie how Misty and Anabel had showed him just what he was missing, and how he planned to add more to his little love nest if he could.

Ash hadn't noticed it at the time, but Richie had been blushing deeply when he said this, and had immediately after question what kind of people he intended to add to his harem. Ash paused for a moment at the word 'harem,' not having heard it before but liking the sound of it and supposing from how Richie had used it that it was what he was indeed putting together.

He had simply shrugged at the question, "I guess just people I know, who make me happy and that I could hopefully make happy to. Not sure who all will actually want to though, won't know for sure until I talk to them." Ash explained.

He had been about to say more, but whatever he had been about to add faded from his mind when he felt Richie's soft lips against his cheek, the cute boy evidently wanting to show Ash what his own answer were to be.

Of course, Richie worried the moment he pulled back that Ash might not have been willing to extend the question to him in the first place, the fear of this only added to by the other people in the restaurant who looked over and gasped at the sight. Ash was the Kanto champ, so naturally people had had eyes on him from the moment he'd walked in.

Richie mentally kicked himself. Even if Ash were up for it, he certainly wouldn't be now that he had just accidentally potentially damaged his reputation. These thoughts were cast away by Ash leaning in, meeting Reting Richie's kiss but raising it to a real one on the lips; quie a passionate one at that.

No less than a dozen pictures were taken in the few seconds the kiss lasted, no doubt they'd be plastered across every news site that existed inside of the hour.

But to those who looked on questioningly, Ash could respond only with the nonchalant answer of, "Huh.. guess I'm bi."

The two had proceeded back to Ash's hotel room with Misty and Anabel. Ash stopped with Richie at the elevator, telling him that if he didn't want to do anything too… physical, he didn't have to, and they could go at whatever pace he wanted.

Richie responded to this by forcing Ash against the back wall of the elevator as he door shut, clamping his lips against Ash's and moaning against the when Ash's hands found their way to his ass.

And this had lead directly to the scene Misty and Anabel watched before them. Ash and Richie stumbled into the room, pulling at each other's clothes while attempting not to separate their heated kiss.

Misty and Anabel watched as the two steadily stripped down. Richie's body was fit and healthy, but not quite so toned as Ash's, giving him a much cuter look. He was by no means a femboy, but if someone saw him from behind.. He might just pass for one.

Then again, Ash himself could and indeed had been pass off as not only a girl but quite a pretty one when wearing a dress to challenge Erika, so perhaps Richie wasn't the only semi-fem in the room.

In any event, shortly after the two were both stripped down, Richie found himself bent over the edge of the bed, gripping it in anticipation as Ash slicked his growing stiffness with lubrication, not wanting to hurt his new lover before they could get to any real fun.

He lined up to Richie's entrance, feeling him tense but trying to relax him with words as he eased his member passed his cheeks. Both of them groaned softly at first when they felt Ash's member push inside.

The lubrication allowed it to push inside without difficulty, but Richie's member still gripped tight around Ash's length, stimulating the both of them intensely.

The pace was gentle at first, Ash letting Richie get used to the feeling as well as getting used to it himself before he began to pick things up. Their moans grew louder as Ash's hips began to pump faster, his member sawing into Richie faster.

The cute boy groaned as his stiff member rubbed against the side of the bed with each of Ash's increasingly powerful thrusts.

After a few solid minutes of this, Ash's pace having gotten much rougher and the both of them moaning out in delight at the feeling, Ash moved back from the bed, pulling Richie along with him and lifting the boy off his feet so he could pump up into him; using gravity to aid the force of his thrusts until Richie had Ash's cock sheathed inside of him.

It was at this point that Richie's moans practically doubled in volume as his own cock was finally ended to, Misty moving down and wrapping her lips around the stiff, needy member to suck on it as Ash's hammered into Richie from behind. Anabel meanwhile caught Richie's lips in a warm, heated kiss.

Rutting like this chipped away at Richie's stamina fast, his member soon unloading hard into Misty's waiting mouth, his tight hole gripping hard around Ash's cock as he went over the edge.

The tightness helped Ash approach his own climax however, and he was intent on filling his cute new harem member as much as possible.

He shuddered in arousal at the sound of Richie's loud cries of pleasure from being filled with thick, hot seed. Ash brought Richie to the bed, the girls following with them so they could enjoy a nice, long, intense night before they left for the Hoenn region tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash, Misty, Anabel, and Richie had enjoyed their time on board the ship together, having barely left their shared room on board the entire time.

But they'd finally reached the Hoenn region now, and there was no question whatsoever in where Ash would be going.

They found May in her family's gym, though found here there alone. After the initial excitement and games of catch up, it turned out this was because Max had left to adventure through Kalos, and her parents were off on vacation for the time being.

This left the gym empty and the group of them alone. Anabel grinned mischievously at this, unable to hide it while sensing the thoughts going through everyone else's minds. Everyone else including May as it happened.

She was.. Actually quite shocked by to find how quickly and how deeply May's mind went into the scenario unprompted by any of the others.

'Naughty girl~' Anabel purred mentally, accidentally scaring the shit out of her as it did in fact travel to her telepathically. Snickering, Anabel suggested that they could maybe go somewhere more private, being none too subtle as she suggested that they didn't want to accidentally make a mess in the gym.

May, not knowing her thoughts had been read, blushed nonetheless at the mental connection. May showed them back to her own room, Anabel whispering to Ash what she'd found on their way. Ash grinned eagerly, hoping she was correct.

Testing Anabel's observation, the moment they arrived in May's bedroom, Ash immediately went in for a kiss. He would absolutely have backed off if May requested, and wouldn't have blamed her for being upset with his forwardness, but suspected from what he already knew of her that she would be happy with this; a belief only strengthened by what Anabel had told him.

Sure enough, May hesitated for only a second before beginning to return the kiss, bothering not to even ask questions. Anabel felt it would be necessary to inform her regardless, and so telepathically gave her images to explain what exactly their little group was.

May's blush deepered, her legs rubbing together as she saw them, but if anything she only began to kiss harder from them. Her only hesitation came from the knowledge that Richie was a part of Ash's growing love nest, but even that was more out of surprise than anything else.

Followed shortly by intense arousal at the thought as they continued to heatedly paw at each other for more. Misty shut and locked the door for them, and as May and Ash began to disregard their clothing, the rest of them followed suit.

May had grown quite a bit during the years since their original travels, her breasts having become rather plump over time. More so even than Ash had thought, as May's bra and shirt did a surprisingly good job of hiding her size.

She blushed slightly at the double take Ash needed to do when he saw them; one she would end up doing at the sight of his stiff rod at full size.

Ash moved in close, his kisses moving down to her neck as his hands moved to her breasts to feel them. She moaned at the attention, only growing more heated when she saw the others having fun nearby, Anabel's head bobbing along Richie's member as Misty kissed him while groping his soft bubble butt.

May's moans grew louder as Ash's hands were placed with his lips, kissing and sucking on her breasts, his fingers moving between her legs to gently rub her pussy.

Not that it was even needed at this point, the successful coordinator girl so thoroughly heated by the situation that Ash wouldn't need any lubrication due to her wetness.

Ash still gently rubbed her, wanting to provide as much pleasure as he was able; and Ash seemed able of quite a bit it turned out. Soon Ash brought his body closer to May's, his tip prodding as her lower lips.

He was surprised by how much he'd riled her up as she pushed her own hips forward, moaning as she took the first bit of his member into her aggressively. Ash, not wanting to keep her waiting too long, Ash moved his hands down to May's hips, lifting her gently and pushing in further.

May moaned into Ash's ear as he entered her deeper, his own moans growing with them as the feeling of her tight, hot pussy around his shaft.

May began to move her hips to help Ash, forcing his member deeper into her as he thrust up into her. Given her evident experience with this and the-if Anabel were to be believed-downright shameful fantasies going through her mind as she relished the moment, Ash had a feeling that May had a few interesting stories to tell him later.

And indeed she did, but those were in fact for later. Right now, she wanted new stores with this group. Her hips picked up the pace, encouraging Ash to pick up the pace with her. She wanted more, needed it badly.

She'd waited for this for too long, and she was going to get as much of it as she possibly could. Ash, seeing how intent May was at this, called Richie over to help him. May bit her lip in excitement as Richie moved behind May, lining his own member-stiff from the fun with the other girls-up to May's back entrance.

May cried out in delight as Richie thrust into her, the two boys falling into sync easily with each other as they pumped into her together, moaning in bliss as they worked together to hammer May home. One moment Ash kissed May, then May to Richie, then Richie to Ash.

Occasionally Misty or Anabel would come over to kiss them or to help grope May, who's body seemed in need of constant attention to remain satisfied, the first of them to match Ash's stamina from the moment she joined their love nest; though in retrospect perhaps that wasn't all that surprising. She'd always been rather close to Ash that way.

The three of them came so close together that Ash nearly forgot to pull out of her before he went over the edge, May nearly seeming disappointed when he did, despite the contorted expression the pleasure brought her.

* * *

A week had passed now, and Ash had taken his steadily growing group from Hoenn to Sinnoh.

His harem members assumed when he suggested they come here that he was taking them to pick up Dawn, and they were in no way incorrect, but it seemed that Ash had someone else he wished to visit first.

It didn't take any of too long a time to figure out what was happening, and Ash was soon blushing slightly from Richie's teasing him about having a thing for tomboys; something that he couldn't actually dispute.

In any event, it thankfully didn't take them too awful long to arrive at Angie's pokemon daycare in Solaceon town.

Her eyes widened when she saw Ash approaching, having been outside tending to the pokemon. She very nearly forgot herself and ran out to greet him without first finishing up with the pokemon.

Thankfully Ash and the others were quite willing to help Ash finish up her daily obligations, if for no other reason than it giving them time to talk and catch up.

Angie couldn't help but feel those old feelings she'd thought she had successfully dulled return in full force now that Ash was back. What's more, they were now garnished with a twinge of envy.

Ash didn't mention his relationship with the others, but given how famous Ash had become from his victory in Kanto, it was difficult for Angie not to assume that at least one of them was actually his lover, and that regardless of which, all of them likely had a thing for him.

Paranoia fueled though it may have been, she… wasn't technically incorrect, though she would never have been able to guess the full extend of it. Not, that is, until much later.

Having caught up and finished all of Angie's daily tasks, Ash followed her inside. Reading the room so to speak, Richie and the girls remained outside for the time being.

Once inside, Angie asked Ash if he had anything he wanted to do while he was in town; only to freeze in place when Ash leaned in suddenly, kissing her gently. It was a small kiss, one that showed no dominance so as not to frighten Angie off with how forward he was.

As he pulled back, he answered her question with a simple, "Well, I was hoping you~" Her face burned bright red, and under any normal circumstances she'd have not even considered rushing so quickly into something like this.

But.. as far as she understood, this could have been her only chance to be with Ash. She'd been too shy last time and let her chance just fall away. She refused to repeat this. She leaned in to return the kiss.

Ash held it affectionately, his hands trailing slowly along Angie's sides. He wouldn't go too far if she didn't want him to, but he was fairly certain from her reaction that she would. But if she were.. He wanted her to be sure.

He pulled away from the kiss after a few moments, Angie's face bright red from the situation as she looked up at him, worried he'd changed his mind.

Ash assured he that he hadn't, but that he wanted to explain. He ran her through his new relationships, the harem he'd been forming and intended to continue forming, how he couldn't have helped but want her to join. Angie wasn't quite so thrilled by this as May had been, and indeed seemed rather worried by it.

Perhaps it was the same worry about missing her shot from before, maybe it was a small joy at Ash's having come to her before Dawn, or maybe it was a genuine interest in this unfamiliar form of romance, but after a few moments of thinking on it, Angie leaned back in to Ash.

"I… I want to give it a shot," Angie told him, "But.. only if I can have some time alone with you first."

Ash smiled, more than happy with this. It occurred to Angie as he leaned back in to kiss her again, hands growing more adventurous this time, that this may well have been the plan the whole time, hence the others not following them in.

The two steadily began to shed their clothing bit by bit, Angie surprised at Ash's pace even when seeing directly what she worried was a rather unappealing body. Ash only seemed to grow more eager the longer they went, yet more when he saw her intense response to his kissing her nipple.

Angie's blush had only deepened at the discovery of how sensitive her chest was.

Ash licked his lips eagerly, and wanting to see how much pleasure he could bring her, set to the task of utterly dismantling the sexy tomboy.

He groped her body lovingly, going from kissing to sucking on her breasts fluidly, listening to her moans grow louder and louder. Angie's body squirmed, not used to this much pleasure all at once, having only known it toying with herself when her stress was high and willpower low.

She was quite certain that the rest of the group could probably hear her cries when Ash's teeth gently tugged on her nipple, sending an electrical pulse of pleasure through her entire body so intense it nearly brought her over the edge instantly.

Nearly became immediately a moment later as Ash didn't let up, tugging and pinching at her sensitive breasts, bringing her over the edge with attention exclusively to her chest.

He'd never done this before, and was unsure he'd be able to with anyone but Angie. But of course, that was only the first of what ended up being five different orgasms Angie would experience over the course of the afternoon.

Though Angie was a virgin, she was-in hygienic terms-already broken in by way of a toy (which Angie would later embarrassingly admit actually happened whilst at the camp where she first met Ash in the first place), and as a result, Ash didn't need to worry about hurting her so long as he didn't get too out of control.

Angie had been correct, the rest of them could indeed hear her from outside.

But from about the third climax onward, as she held tight onto Ash in every sense of the word, she found it harder and harder to care.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey and Dawn were heading up the elevator to the hotel room.

Both had been surprised by Ash's invitation to such a fancy, high class place. They'd both tended to view him as a bit of an energetic goofball, well intending but a bit dense between the airs.

Dawn had pointed out that, dense or no, he had become quite the popular pokemon master, and so in retrospect the money and thus the room shouldn't have been too shocking. It was more the invitation and the implication of it that was throwing them.

"Who knows, maybe he wants to put the moves on us." Zoey teased, giving Dawn a chuckle and a slight blush she attempted quite quickly to hide. There had been a few stories going around about Ash lately, though they were too wild for either Dawn or Zoey to actually believe.

Mind you, even the wildest they heard paled in comparison to what they actually found in Ash's hotel room.

Upon going through the door they were met with the sight of Ash, balls deep in Richie who was himself balls deep inside of Angie.

Anabel was nearby on the bed, pumping a strap-on into Misty, holding her leg up high and unintentionally giving their new visitors and even better view of her sopping wet cunt getting drilled.

May was in the middle of a passionate, heated kiss with Ash, his hand lovingly groping her as his hips pumped against Richie's needy ass.

The sight left Dawn and Zoey in a trance, their jaws dropped and their eyes wide; a heat beginning to brew inside the both of them.

Ash grunted, unloading into Richie's asshole, causing the boy to let out a pleasured cry as he came from the feeling, releasing into Angie. Ash, having noticed the arrival of their guests, slid out of Richie and left him and Angie to their fun as he beckoned them over.

He'd admittedly not been at this for a long time, but his senses for this kind of thing were already growing sharper, and he could see the lust in both of them trying to claw its way to the forefront. Both of them approached, Dawn yelping slightly as Ash pulled them both into a kiss.

It was a hesitant, nervous embrace at first. But as Ash's hands roamed over their bodies, gently groping their soft asses, it evolved into an aggressive, lustful three way make out, the girls growing intoxicated on the heat of this moment. Ash held the kiss for several moments, seeing how into it they were both getting.

With a grin, Ash began to work them out of their clothes, practically tearing the outfits off their bodies. They were shocked by the forcefulness, Dawn reflexively crossing her legs and covering her chest; a bit silly given the lack of clothing on literally everyone in the room. Zoey, to her credit, didn't seem shy about her body at all, and stopped just shy of posing alluringly.

May licked her lips eagerly at seeing this, "Dibs~" She called, beckoning Zoey over to her as Dawn was pulled into another kiss with Ash to relax her.

She calmed back down steadily; difficult as it was made as she noticed the intimidating size of the pokemon master's member, solid and powerful against her as they kissed. May moved onto the floor with Zoey, giving the the redhead a kiss as well before moving her down between her legs, wanting to see if she had any skill in this particular area.

Zoey mightn't have had a massive amount of experience, but she had more than Dawn at least, this not exactly being her first rodeo; even if this was the most intense. Dawn and Ash could hear May moaning from Zoey's tongue as they moved into position for some fun of their own, Dawn being moved onto her back.

She was blushing madly, but too heated to even consider asking Ash to stop. He lined up to her as he moved her legs, thrusting into her roughly to drill down into her. Dawn moaned out hard as she was taken in the mating press position, her wet slit taking Ash's cock needily. She didn't even need to buck her hips.

Between Ash's size and speed with his thrusts, he was taking care of all of it himself. She moaned out even louder as Ash's lips found her neck, beginning to kiss and suck on the sensitive flesh, driving her eight ways wild.

Dawn, unsurprisingly, couldn't have lasted as long as any of the others, cumming after only a couple minutes of Ash's rutting.

When he began to move back though, Dawn pulled him back against her, wanting more. She didn't have much durability, but her stamina seemed top noche. Ash happily plunged back into her, the two not stopping until Ash had reached his own climax as well.

He groaned Dawn's name, pumping thick, hot seed into her as her body shook with what was her third orgasm by that point. She panted heavily as Ash slid out of her, giving her one more kiss before moving behind Zoey.

The redhead was heatedly pawing between her legs as her tongue stirred inside May's pussy, having successfully made her cum already. Seeing this, Ash pulled her back by her hips, thus putting her onto her fours as he thrusts into her from behind.

Zoey, having been mainly focused on May and the other girls in the room up to now, cried out at the sudden feeling of Ash's size pushing into her.

Ash leaned over her, beginning to grope her sizable breasts as he thrust into her roughly. Zoey groaned hard as she took it, watching as Dawn and May moved closer together, kissing each other as May and Zoey had before moving into a heated sixty-nine, May hungrily eating Ash's release out of Dawn's pussy.

Dawn, from her position, could watch Zoey being plowed as she and May pleasured each other, Zoey able to watch the sixty-nine in turn; both growing even more heated from watching each other.

Angie, by this point, had practically passed out from the fun. Richie had moved to Misty, thrusting into her ass to take her from behind as she deep-throated Anabel's strap-on, Anabel seeming to take far more pleasure from using the toy than Misty would have expected.

Zoey's cry as she came practically drowned out everyone else in the room, her tightness around Ash's cock putting most Ash had felt to shame, milking his member to force him over the edge. He shuddered as he slid out of her, asking Dawn and Zoey if they wanted to officially join his harem.

Neither hesitated to agree; Zoey pouncing on him for another round. The group kept going for the rest of the day, changing position and partner frequently so everyone would have time with everyone.

Ash was pumping into Anabel's pussy as he explained where they would be going next, saying that they would be heading first to Veilstone to try and pick up Maylene for the harem.

Richie, who was on the other side of Anabel at the time, putting her in an Eiffel tower position with Ash, snickered at this, "You really do have a fucking type man." He teased.

Ash went slightly red as he started to wonder if he really did have a thing for tomboys; though he did hasten to add that afterwards, he would be attempting to go for Cynthia as well…


	4. Chapter 4

The fun had started early today, in celebration of Maylene having joined the group.

It hadn't actually taken that much to bring the fighting gym leader into Ash's love nest. She, like many of the others, had already been keen on joining. She had only requested that he prove himself by being able to pin her in a wrestling match.

He may have technically played dirty, pinning her by way of seduction and surprise, pilling at both of their clothes and pressing their warm bodies together, but he had pinned her nonehteless, and Maylene didn't seem to give two tenths of a fuck how it had happened.

Ash had had to pick her up and carry her to privacy to prevent her luring him into rutting right there in the gym in full public view.

Currently, Maylene was bent over the bed in a hotel royal suite, moaning out for more as Ash's thick cock pounded into her tight, fit ass; Ash's own ass getting some attention for once from Richie. Both had been curious how it would feel to swap roles, and so Richie had decided to join the fuck train with Maylene.

Richie definitely preferred taking than receiving and vice versa for Ash; but did certainly feel good~ and the extra force of Richie's thrusts helped Ash root deeper into Maylene despite her intense tightness.

Soon the three reached their limit; doubly so for Maylene, who'd taken it hard for quite a bit before Richie had joined in. as Maylene slumped to the bed, face contorted by her pleasured ahego state, Ash turned to Richie.

"Mind if we go back to normal~?" He asked hopefully, Ash responding by pulling the cute boy in for a warm kiss, lifting him up and dropping his hips down hard to impale his ass on his cock. Richie moaned hard into the kiss, rocking his hips against Ash as he held onto him.

Angie laid next to Maylene, having been fucked silly before Maylene. The two tomboys laid against one another, their cum filled state a testament to Ash's deep seeded tomboy fetish.

Nearby, May and Misty were moving their hips in near perfect unison, moaning as their thrusts made excellent use of the double sided dildo they had gotten to share. Not far from them, Anabel and Dawn had put Zoey on her fours, spitroasting the redhead with strap-ons.

They could and easily would have gone like this all day, stopping only for food and catching breath, but the fact of the matter was, they were only passing time at the moment, as yet another potential mate was on her way.

Ash smiled as he heard a knock at the door, calling to it that he would be there in a moment, and picking up the pace with Richie. His girlish cries as he too Ash's release into his tight hole were probably heard three floors down.

Ash put on little more than a robe before answering, knowing that their visitor, Cynthia herself. She was not nearly as flustered by events as others that had joined Ash, being more mature in these matters. Before they had had their battle the previous day, Ash had placed a wager on it, suggesting that if he won, she joined his harem.

He framed it as a joke, as she had done with her joking acceptance, but he had won, and despite no further prompting aside from an assurance that he did truly like her, here she was. Her eyes did widen at the scenes of sex around her as she stepped inside, Ash shutting the door behind her, but she supposed she should have expected it.

She wasn't surprised in the slightest when she turned to find Ash already naked once again. Her eyes showed no shame as they moved down to his stiffness, lingering on its size and eagerness for her mature body.

Some of his other mates had joked that he only wanted to bring Cynthia in to try and prove he didn't have a tomboy fetish, but seeing her figure now-especially as Ash began to quite literally tear the clothing from her body, revealing more of her luscious body-they all had a hard time arguing that, fetishes be damned, she was drop dead gorgeous.

Seeing their reactions to her, Cynthia smirked as she laid back, her plump breasts in full display as she parted her legs, "I wonder if you can really handle me~" She purred. It was purely to rile him up, and she made no attempt to hide this fact. And it worked quite admirably.

Ash was on her in an instant, pounding his log of a member into Cynthia to make her see why he needed so many lovers. She cried out in pleasure, growing louder as Ash squeezed her tits together so he could kiss and suck at both of them as he drilled down into her in the missionary position.

The bed rocked with the force of their rough rutting, though Cynthia proved far more experienced and durable than the others had been from the start; and quite willing to fuck back. Ash was more than fine with this, showing her the strength he had developed from all the experience. The two explored each other lustfully, learning how each other's bodies ticked so each could enhance the fun for the other.

As they made love, Cynthia asked Ash if he had any other lovers he would be adding to their group, wanting to know who all she would be working with.

Ash admitted that he did have a few others in mind, including the Kalos champion, Diantha.

Cynthia smiled in amusement at this; though any words she might have contributed were lost to the screams as Ash turned her over to break in her ass as well.

Ash was surprised to see her so sensitive here when she had been so otherwise durable, but as Cynthia screamed out for him not to stop, to push deeper, what more could Ash do but oblige her~


	5. Chapter 5

Ash and his group were now approaching Lumiose City.

After quite thoroughly rutting Cynthia into joining their traveling love nest, the group had made their way hastily to Kalos; where Ash hoped to bring three more into the mix.

He smiled just from the memories he already had with them, and was excited to make new ones. Diantha was on the list of course, but there were at least three that would have to come before her.

He had messaged them upon arriving in the region, so when he arrived at Lumiose Tower, was met with Clement, Alexa, and Serena.

All three smiled when they saw him approach, and waved him over. Ash had been planning to give them the usual greetings like he had the others so they would know he was still the same Ash they had known, just one that came with a proposition, but Serena seemed to have more on her mind than mere greetings. The honey blonde walked directly up to Ash, taking him by his shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

Not a simple peck nor even a quick tease. It was deep, and Ash could feel the heat behind it. Apparently, as Serena would later explain to him, the rumors of Ash's sexual escapades had reached Serena before his invite had, and it hadn't taken much for her to put two and two together.

Far from being nervous or upset by it, Serena had been waiting for the moment, and had no patience left for pleasantries. The action caught everyone off guard, even Ash, who was used to being the one instigating things like this.

Grinning at her seeming enthusiasm, Ash simply picked Serena up bridal style and carried her off on the spot. Alexa and Clement, unsure of what was happening, simply followed them back to the nearby hotel.

Not wanting to be rude, Ash did make a point of saying he wanted all three of them to come along, and had just been thrown off a bit by Serena's rather aggressive opening; which Alexa and Clement could completely understand.

They understood quite a bit more when they arrived at the hotel room, seeing the other friends that Ash had amassed. Alexa and even more so Clemont didn't think anything suspicious of it at first, until Ash lead Serena off to an adjoining room to 'welcome her' one on one.

The moment he did, everyone in the room began strip down eagerly. The two quickly realized that this was not just an on mass meet up of friends from around the regions, but an orgy, and a roving one at that.

Alexa was taken in more easily, her eyes falling on Cynthia's voluptuous body and approaching her willingly to join the fun. Clemont was less immediately into it, initially starting to leave until Richie approached him for some rather skilled... 'convincing.'

Soon both were enjoying the fun right alongside everyone else. In the adjoining room meanwhile, Serena was explaining how she had known what was going to happen with Ash's invitation as he stripped her down, shuddering from the kisses he traced along her body as she spoke.

"I've wanted this for as long as I can remember Ash." She admitted to him.

It had been a slightly different set up in her mind of course. She had thought she would have him all to herself. But she was more than happy to share, thinking it would probably be selfish to hoard Ash all to herself.

Ash smiled as he finished stripping himself down as well, letting his solid member line up to her already moist slit, "I'm sorry I was so oblivious to things like this before, I was always so focused on my dreams," he apologized.

Serena wanted to tell him not to, as even if it had kept him somewhat distant from everyone for so long, it was that passion and focus that had made him who he was, made him who they all loved.

But before she could say it, a moan was forced out of her as Ash began to push inside of her, "But now, maybe I can make it up to you~" He purred before thrusting in harder, letting her feel the full length and hardness of his cock as it pushed in rougher.

Serena moaned Ash's name as he moved from entering, to rutting, to all out fucking her. She had no virgin barrier, having satisfied herself with toys many times to thoughts of Ash.

So there was nothing stopping Ash going all out with her. And when he realized this, he grinned, picking up the pace more and more.

It wasn't long until the bed was shaking violently, sending echoes into the other room loud enough to still be heard over everyone else's fun, causing an equal amount of giggles and annoyance from those who wanted their turn.

Serena had cum within the first couple of minutes, not prepared at all for how aggressive Ash would be. And he was showing no signs of stopping, Serena's legs being moved over his shoulders so he could pound into her harder, forcing deeper and deeper into her tight, sexy body. Her moans filled the air, acting as fuel for him to keep drilling into her.

As he did though, he quickly found that she seemed to reach her orgasm much faster when he was kissing her.

Smiling, he locked his lips to hers, letting his tongue explore and dominate her mouth as he pounded her into the bed, wanting to bring her as much bliss as he possibly could.

Serena's moans became screams, breathless and slightly incoherent wails of pleasure before finally fading to silence as her eyes began to glaze over from the pleasure, her face contorted into an expression of abject ecstasy from the repeated release. She reached her limit a full eight times before Ash went over the edge.

It was hardly a fair measure, as Ash was intentionally holding it in while Serena was not, Ash wanting to give his newest harem member as much fun as she could take before he finally unloaded into her.

It was that sensation of Ash's hot, powerful seed unloading into and filling her inside that finished fully fucking Serena silly, leaving her laying slack against the bed, ahego.

Ash smiled at this, giving her one last kiss filled with legitimate love and passion rather than lust.

Before he left to join the others though, more mischievous, lustful desires won out, and he couldn't stop himself bringing his member, still coated in a mix of his own release and Serena's to her face, rubbing the cummy mixture across her pretty face.

The sight of her like this sent a shiver of arousal through him, seeming to replenish the energy he had just spent. As he returned to the main room, he grinned at the sight of Clemont having loosened up a bit, pounding into Richie with as much strength as his small body would allow.

Licking his lips at the sight of Clemont's soft, cute butt bobbing back and forth with his thrusts, he approached the blondey boy and, without any warning, thrust forward. The slickness from his fun with Serena proved an excellent form of lubrication, making the initial entry easy.

But it was nonetheless jarring for Clemont, who yelped in shock before groaning from the feeling of it inside him. His until now unused asshole gripped Ash's cock wonderfully.

He had been planning to start slow and give the boy time to adjust, really he had, but feeling this wonderful warmth and tightness around his cock...

Ash lost himself in it somewhat, launching back into the same aggressive rutting mode he'd given to Serena, moving Clemont's hips faster than Clemont had been able to, pumping his cock into Richie harder as he sawed into Clemont.

All three moaned out hard from the aggressive, intensely gay fuck train that had set up, Clemont's eyes all but crossing from the pleasure. He couldn't handle such intense sensations quite yet.

The moment he felt Ash's cock hit his prostate, he let out a high pitched cry as he came. His walls clenched like a vice around Ash's cock as his own cock erupted inside Richie, painting his own button white.

Richie shuddered, moaning happily as he felt this and road out his own orgasm, spurting cum onto himself and Clemont.

Recovering much faster than Clemont though, Richie moved back from him and got up. Clemont how practically on his fours between Ash and Richie, Richie thrust his still stiff member passed Clemont's lips, the two spit-roasting him.

They both groaned as they sawed into him from either side, Ash trying to help Clemont adjust a bit, reaching around to stroke his member so he would have some pleasure there as well as he was used for theirs.

Whether it was from the stroking, the sensitivity from cumming, or if his body was just betraying how much he was truly enjoying being used like this by both of them, it wasn't long before Clemont came a second time.

It wasn't long before two became three though, as when Ash and Richie reached their own peaks, the intensity of taking their cum from both ends forced Clemont to follow suit. That was about where his true limit laid it seemed, as the blonde boy collapsed between them immediately after. Richie giggled at this, leaning down to lick the cum he had released onto his face off.

Ash smiled, leaning down to give Richie a kiss as well, groping his girly ass as he did so with a promise of some nice fun together later for doing so well seducing Clemont into joining the group.

Richie beamed at this, moving to join the others for the time being while Ash moved to the last of his new guests. Alexa and Cynthia were both moaning hard, their legs interlocked as their wet cunts ground together heatedly.

Watched watched as their scissoring lustfully, member rising back to full hardness as he saw their milfy bodies enraptured. After they came, Ash approached them, both grinning eagerly. Tired as Alexa was from Cynthia, she was more than ready for more.

Ash chuckled at this, asking her to lay down on her back, and with a rough smack to her plump rump, asked Cynthia to lay on top of her. Once they were in position, Ash lined up, thrusting between their pussies to stimulate the both of them at once.

Despite the lack of full penetration, Alexa was almost immediately riled up by the pleasure, squirming and groaning in pleasure as her hips bucked hard, practically begging Ash to go faster.

The feeling of Cynthia's body against her own may have contributed quite a bit though. The feeling of their large, soft tits pressed together was divine, and only amplified the pleasure from Ash as he pleasured them both.

Alexa damn near came the moment Ash moved to actually fucking her, thrusting into her without warning and rooting his cock as deep as he could get it.

Likewise, she practically whimpered when he just as suddenly and swiftly switched to Cynthia, fucking her on top of Alexa. He moved between the two several times, keeping them both heated and at the edge of cumming, but always stopping before either could actually cum.

He let the pressure build up in them both more and more until they simply couldn't contain it Alexa cumming from a single thrust as Cynthia's was triggered by Ash's groping of her ass, the two all but synced up perfectly.

Grinning at this, Ash sat back, pulling Cynthia's plush ass down hard onto his cock.

She grunted as she felt the stiff pole working into her, and before Alexa could feel left out, Ash declared that everyone in the room would be getting a nice, hot ass full before he was done for the night.

Writing checks his body couldn't cash? Abso-fucking-lutely. He was expecting to be incapable of movement for most of tomorrow. But fucked if he didn't feel it was well worth it~

* * *

Four hours later, the fun had finally died down.

He felt completely drained. Fuck, he felt like he'd somehow gone into the negatives. But it had indeed been worth the strain.

And as he drifted off into unconsciousness, his mind turned to the next three who would be joining the love nest; Miette, Trevor, and Shauna~


	6. Chapter 6

Even Ash was surprised at how quickly and easily it had been to bring Miette, Trevor, and Shauna into their love nest.

Shauna and Trevor had been fawning over the idea together, both eager to join so long as the other was.

And Miette, having always been more or less one of the thirstiest individuals Ash had met, even before he had started his new lustful life style, would have needed motivation to *not* join.

Serena did step in when Miette joined though, making it clear that she would only be allowed to come aboard if she... ahem, submitted.

To Serena specifically, but also the group in general. Unused to Serena being so forward and open with her desires, Miette hadn't been sure Serena was serious; until she saw the collar and leash Serena already had ready for if she agreed.

To only a small amount of surprise, she still accepted. New harem members: Achieved. And they'd more or less been at it since then.

Ash's member was currently pumping into Trevor, enjoying how tight his ass was while Trevor used the added force from his thrusts to thrust himself harder into Shauna; who was herself moaning at full volume from both that and from Richie, who was on the other side of her, giving her ass the same treatment Ash was giving to Shauna's.

Tongue wrestling partners switched every few moments as the four person fuck pile kept going, all relishing the pleasure of each others bodies. Debauchery? By most all definitions. And it was absolutely glorious. Ash's climax hit first, filling Trevor's ass with hot, thick cum.

The sensation triggered Trevor's, and he grunted as he unloaded into Shauna's eager cunt just as she was taking a similar creaming in her ass from Richie.

As the four all quickly recovered, Trevor and Richie moved to the side to have some fun together.

As Richie sat down for Trevor to mount, Shauna laid back for some fun with Ash, wanting him to herself now. Ash didn't need to be asked twice, pouncing and forcing Shauna into a mating press, sinking his member deep into her already messy cunt.

It was always a lewd sensation feeling so much cum inside already while rutting, but not a bad one. Even if it were, that wouldn't have stopped him giving Shauna all the pounding he could muster.

As his hips smacked against Shauna, he leaned over to whisper into her ear, "Do you want a child with me, or do you want to be with Trevor's first~?"

No one else heard exactly what he said, making them all wonder on account of Shauna's immediately high pitched squeal as a chain of intense, blissful orgasms tore violently through her body.

Ash groaned in pleasure as her body tensed and gripped around his cock like a vice grip, unintentionally milking his own release into her with Trevor's. They just laid there for a few moments, limbs tangled together, as they caught their breath.

Once Ash was ready to keep going, he picked up Shauna-who was a bit too out of it from the powerful release-and moved her over to Trevor and Richie; the former holding her close as the latter thrust up into him; both cuddling her close and plastering her with kisses as they rutted.

Ash gave the three a smile, glad to have them all in his group. He then turned his attention to the third new member he had brought on, finding Miette on all fours with her head between Serena's legs.

Her tongue was working hard inside of her 'mistress' ' cunt, the blonde pulling dominantly on the leash to maintain a controlling aura over her pet.

The sight had Ash's already stiff member hard as diamond as he approached. He liked seeing Serena's aggressive, dominant side when she was willing to show it.

Seeing as Miette had gotten so deep into her new pet role, he decided to go along with it as well. He gave her no warning before he slammed his member into her from behind. Serena could feel Miette's yelp and squeal against her pussy, but the noise was muddled from the, ahem, positioning.

Ash gave her cute ass a rough smack before starting to pound into her with everything he had, fucking her into the floor as Serena held her head in place with her legs, teeth gritting hard as she came.

With Ash's rough pace, and the teasing Serena had given her before they'd gotten started, Miette was already starting to get close as she lapped up the juices her mistress released.

Ash was a little caught off guard by Serena's asking him to slow down, but catching on quickly, slowed down.

His hips didn't stop, still working his member in and out of her hot, desperate slit, but he kept the pace too slow for her to cum.

She didn't realize it was intentional at first, just starting to squirm as she waited for him to pick the pace back up so she could cum. She began to whimper when it became clear he wasn't going to, then began to beg when she fully realized that it was being done on purpose.

"You can cum when you swear to be officially Serena's bitch~" Ash told her.

Miette bit her lip. Much as she also loved Serena's aggressive side, she wasn't sure about being on bottom permanently.

But it only took a few more minutes of the torturous edging to persuade her to go for it, declaring her permanent submission to Serena. Ash looked to Serena, who took her sweet time thinking it over before giving him the nod.

Then, and only then, did Ash take hold of her hips and start really hammering into her. At this point, the increased pace brought her over near instantly; then again after only a few minutes, then again, and again.

He kept going, fucking Shauna into a stupor of pleasure she quite clearly wouldn't wake from for awhile; and then fucking her a little longer so he could pump her nice and full of cum before he pulled out.

With Miette passed out, leg twitching, Serena moved into his lap; though she intended to ride him at a slower, more loving and passionate pace.

Ash brought her into a kiss, holding her hips and moving his own to match her pace. It had been a wonderful day. He had added three new members to the harem in one quick sweep.

And tomorrow, he thought, he'd add one more, as well as the Kalos Championship.

* * *

Diantha walked with purpose to the hotel she had been invited to.

It had been one of the best battles of her life. It had gone back and forth, both she and Ash far more skilled than most, but neither perfect or prepared for everything the other had trained to pull off. In the end though, Ash had won.

Diantha was no longer the champion of Kalos. She had seen it coming before it happened, and wasn't nearly as torn up about it as most champions might have been.

She also wasn't surprised when Ash proceeded to pin her to the wall and trace kisses along her next the moment they were out of sight of the public. She had heard the rumors, and knew the offer was coming.

Much as she wanted to keep her professional persona up, she couldn't help the welling excitement she felt as she walked up to Ash's room, still in her championship clothing, but with nothing underneath it.

She wasn't surprised by the sex she found inside, but it was still quite a sight to see.

Serena and Miette with their legs interlocked, wet slits grinding together heatedly, Dawn laying on top of Zoey, their breasts pressed together as they locked lips, moaning into one another as Clemont switched back and forth fucking the both of them.

May, Alexa, and Misty in various positions around the room, Anabel, Cynthia, and Angie respectively pounding them dominantly with impressively sized strap-ons, and Maylene and Richie sharing a double sided dildo, both moaning as their asses were stretched by the two as they pushed against one another.

Diantha simply stared for a few moments, taking in the scene in all its sinful glory. It was arguably a masterpiece of some kind.

Finally, her eyes landed on Ash. He was waiting for her on the bed, naked with his member ready and waiting for her.

He looked to her with a smile that blurred the line between caring lustful as he beckoned her over to him, wanting it to her choice to join him, for her to genuinely want it.

And want it she did. She shut the door behind her and locked it so they'd not be disturbed. Moments later she was on the bed, Ash practically ripping her clothes from her body and seeing how far he could push her legs.

She was remarkably flexible, Ash grinning as how far he got her legs before slammed into her tight, already moist pussy.

Everyone in the harem remembered that first scream they let out as Ash brought them in officially, and had been keeping their ears pricked to hear Diantha's.

Mind you, there was no need to focus for it. The fucking Deoxi on Neptune probably heard the cries Diantha let out in those first few moments of Ash pounding into her with all he had, finding that his skills in bed did indeed match his skills in the arena.

Diantha had managed to keep her physical needs suppressed for quite awhile so she could focus on her career. But now, with it all flooding her senses, all Diantha could do was moan out, desperate for more. And Ash had plenty for her.

Time seemed to blur as he rutted her, the former champion trying to keep track of time by how many times she found herself going over the edge before the constant pleasure blurred her mind too much for her to even keep track of that.

The next thing she remembered clearly was Ash asking her how she felt about having children.

It seemed that, now that he was a champion, and had all the lovers he could have ever hoped to have with him, he was wanting to settle down and start up a family. A profoundly and amazingly bizarre family perhaps, but a family nonetheless.

Everyone else had already been told and agreed to it happily, and to Ash's delight, so to did Diantha; her agreement followed by another scream of pleasure as Ash's cum flooded her womb. Diantha had no time to recover before she was rolled over, her hips raised up high as her face pressed against the bed.

She bit down hard on said bedding to avoid letting out another shriek as she felt Ash's cock splitting her surprisingly still virgin asshole.

Her ability to keep herself quiet fell away as she felt Ash leaning over her, grabbing onto and groping her breasts as though using them as handles as his hips began to pump, forcing deeper into her asshole and sending waves of unfamiliar, and extremely intense pleasure through her.

She could have sworn she felt her eyes turn briefly into hearts as she mused on how she seemed to have unknowingly traded her title for a husband.

The group would keep going long, long into the night. Ash had booked a full extra day for them just to rest. He knew that they would all need it before they set off back to Kanto.

The home he had commissioned for them to live in going forward would be done by the time they got back, and he intended to properly christen it when they got there~


	7. Chapter 7

**Lets close this out shall we?**

* * *

Ash and his group could see what Ash had done from a distance as they went over the last hill between them and Pallet town.

The town looked mostly the same over all, but with a notable difference: a massive lavish mansion that could be seen where Ash's home had been. It had been some time ago that he had set it up to be built, around the time he fully formed his plan to actually form his harem and bring them home with him.

Around the time he had added Richie to the group he had made the call, and so now, as they returned to town together, it was ready for waiting for them. The place was set up with everyone in mind.

There was a contest stage, a pool, a training area and battlefield, a gaming room, personal chef, a lab for Clement, an closet of clothes that was effectively its own mall contained within the building for his lovers fond of fashion.

It was like an image of nirvana out of a dream. And now that they were all there together, they could enjoy it all together.

Once everyone unpacked, they made a beeline for the pool to relax together. They found Delia there, who smiled once she saw everyone. She got up and went to Ash, bringing her son into a hug and thanking him for the new home and, well, new lifestyle really.

Ash was a little flustered by the affection; though not nearly as flustered as the girls when Delia turned to leave and commented, "I guess I'll get out of your hair and let you get back to working on my grandchildren." She left with a chuckle, three rather strapping young men seeming to be waiting for her outside the pool area.

Ash simply explained that he had, ahem, found some fun for her as well. The group relaxed and lounged around the pool together. To their credit, they actually lasted a whole hour before things descended into an orgy.

Given that they were all in bathing suits, its a wonder they lasted that long. Misty's was sent flying as Ash rammed into her aggressively, putting her into a pile driving position on the ground.

She, like most of the group, had gotten used to being as loud as she liked when they had fun, and saw no reason to change that now just because they were technically out in the open, the rest of the town most definitely able to hear them if they got too loud.

She only got louder as Ash moved from teasing, to fingering, to full on fisting her fit, sexy ass, double teaming the red head by himself.

As Ash rutted Misty, the phrase Delia had mentioned earlier returned to him, and he declared out loud that today would be a breeding day.

Perhaps Misty was extremely into this idea, perhaps she was just overwhelmed by the position, but she quickly lost herself to the rutting, moaning out Ash's name as he unloading into her, flooding her with cum twice over before collapsing beneath him as he slid out. Ash smiled as he stood up and told everyone to go to the master bedroom, evidently serious with his declaration.

Misty needed to be carried up mind you, but once the group was up to the bedroom-which was effectively its own mini-apartment within the surrounding home, with several beds for people to mix and match who they were with each night (Ash had considered one massive bed for everyone, but it simply wasn't practical)-things properly descended into full scale orgy.

Even now, Ash was still more than a little stunned by how quickly and how chaotically the group collapsed in on itself in such a sexual way.

His eyes fell on Maylene, who'd not yet found a partner, and all other thoughts fell away as he pounced on her, bringing her into a heated kiss before turning her around, lifting her up, and thrusting up into her.

He'd locked her into a full nelson position, grunting as he rutted. He wasn't just fucking for pleasure anymore though.

No, now he was aiming to actually breed his lovers, determination fueling each thrust up into her tight, tough body. Tough as it was though, it could only handle so much.

When Ash's movements didn't stop when she came, or even when he came, her composure broke even further than the position had already forced it to. Her eyes had nearly rolled back by the time he was done, having pumped her full to the brim with thick seed.

Alexa was next, Clement joining him. The boys moved to either side of her, Ash thrusting into her eager slit from one side as Clement pushed into her ass from behind. She moaned in delight at the double stuffing, getting louder as the two found a rhythm together.

She turned her body slightly, allowing the two of them to lean in, kissing and sucking at her chest as they pumped into her.

Alexa moaned out harder, holding their heads against her breasts as they sucked, cumming far faster than she expected and going over again just as surprisingly fast as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure from so many places at once.

Ash groaned as he unloaded into her, Clemont following shortly after. Ash slid out, Clemont taking his position to take Alexa's pussy.

He'd been expecting Ash to take his place and rut Alexa's ass, only for Ash's thrust into his own ass to push Clemont's member deeper into Alexa.

Both moaned hard at the aggressive fuck train, which only lasted a few minutes before Clemont's walls gripped tight around Ash's cock, milking it for cum as he released into a thoroughly blissed Alexa. Looking around the room, Ash found Angie and Anabel waiting for him together on one of the beds.

Grinning, he pounced on Angie first, pushing her into a mating press and proceeding to fuck her poor tomboy body into a puddle, her moans and cries only dumping oil on the fire as he dumped cum into her.

He didn't stop until he realized she'd fainted; by which point her stomach had extended from the amount of cum he'd unloaded into her, and he realized he wasn't sure how long exactly she'd been unconscious.

Anabel simply snickered at this as she brought him into a kiss, pulling Ash on top of her. She moaned into the kiss as his member pushed into her, legs and arms both moving around his body to hold on tight, hips moving with his. He spent a bit longer with Anabel, their pace slower as Anabel as they made love.

Part of this was due to Anabel using her psychic link with Ash to boost his stamina, which was a slow process for her.

Ultimately there wasn't much she could do, as her powers were mostly for emotions than anything else, and his sheer desire to breed his harem was already burning hotter than the sun, but what little energy she was able to lend him would, with his willpower, be enough for him to finish the job without stopping.

She hoped so at least, because after the four loads Ash pumped into her before moving on, she knew she wouldn't be able to help any further. Zoey and Dawn were next.

The two had been passionately making out against one of the walls of the room, and had no problem moving their position so their lips were locked around Ash's member as they kissed.

Another change of position has Ash's member pressed between their breasts as their tongues once again did battle one on one, priming Ash to unload over their bodies before he got to their pussies.

Grinning, Dawn and Zoey moved into a new position so smoothly it must have been rehearsed. A heated sixty nine form with Dawn's face now buried in Zoey's cunt, held there by her legs, but Dawn's entrance free for Ash's member.

As Ash pushed in, Zoey moved her head up, taking Ash's full, raging sac into her mouth, sucking and licking mercilessly to stimulate his orgasm, knowing he wanted to fill them both to the brim.

They shifted around for Zoey's turn with that same rehearsed smoothness, though perhaps with less speed now that Dawn had been fucked to the edge of a stupor.

Zoey still had quite a bit of energy by the time they were done, and grinned mischievously at the toy Ash gave to her to use with Dawn so they could have fun without letting the cum escape their bodies.

Next was Diantha; currently bent over one of the beds with Richie plowing into her from behind. Instead of simply waiting his turn, asking Richie to move, or going to Diantha's other side, he moved behind Richie to enjoy his tight, lovely ass while Richie enjoyed Diantha, the three moaning together in delight as another fuck train formed.

Richie came first, unloading into Diantha, who came from the sensation. Ash lasted a few moments longer before following over the edge.

Richie slid out of Diantha, letting Ash move in to take her slit; the former champion giving a teasing hip wiggle as Ash moved in. Ash moaned as he entered her, moaning louder as Richie entered him from behind, giving his neck a teasing bite as Ash was made into the middle for once.

He didn't mind, even kind of enjoying the change of pace for a bit; and letting Richie's thrust help him unload deeper into Diantha. He left Richie to take Diantha's evidently needy ass when he had finished filling her up, moving to Shauna and Trevor.

Trevor was sitting at the edge of one of the beds, Shauna riding him so hard Ash was surprised the guy was still conscious. Rather than take turns, Ash grinned, figuring he knew just how to handle the girl's stamina.

Trevor saw him approaching, but Shauna certainly didn't, and so couldn't brace herself for Ash's cock ramming into pussy along with Trevor's. She screamed out in a mix of surprise, slight pain, and mind shattering pleasure as the two men she loved nearly split her in two together; stuffing her pussy well and truly overfull. Both mused who's child she would end up having, but both agreed that they would be happy regardless.

In any event, Cynthia was waiting for Ash; on all fours no less.

Cynthia needed quite a bit of roughness as always, moaning happily as her pale skinned ass was smacked red, luscious breasts swaying back and forth as she was rutted like a feral arcanine in heat.

She had said she hoped to retire with a strong man; and Ash had proven several times over he was strong; in bed at the very least.

He spent almost as much time wearing down and filling up Cynthia as he had with Anabel, leaving her slumped over in a position she wasn't likely to stay in very long without being taken advantage of by one of the others as he went to the last of the woman in the harem, May.

Perhaps May's position, bent over with her arms braced against a wall and her lovely ass wiggling enticingly for him, had riled Ash up, or perhaps Ash simply intended to go into a dead sprint to finish this marathon, but Ash drilled May against that wall with damn near enough force to push her through it; her moans and outright screams muffled by the wall as her upper body was pressed into her, her lower body taking the brunt of Ash's rutting.

May was perhaps the second fastest to lose consciousness behind Angie, going limp after a chain of orgasms Ash's roughness had triggered.

Ash held her up, and with a groan, continued his thrusting to get one last load into her, just to be sure. He slid out with a shudder, and proceeded to use the last of his energy to make sure everyone was on a bed, not wanting anyone to wake up sore.

Well, sore in any way that could have been prevented. He collapsed into a bed with Dawn on one side and Richie to the other, his balls empty and body feeling like he'd sprinted several miles, sleep coming for him fast with how content he was.

Life, it seemed, was wonderful.

* * *

 **And thats all for this story. Apologies to those who wanted more of Ash in a more submissive position, particuarly to the other males, but I'd like to remind that this is a patron story, lol, and what they request is what will be written to the best of my ability.**

 **If you'd like your own patron story, please consider becoming a sinfulnature1123 patron.**

 **Aside from that, let me know what you did or didn't like about this story in the reviews, and what kinds of pokemon or harem stories you'd be interested in seeing.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
